The Silent Squid
by The Regular Squiddy
Summary: Nikairye is a lucky squid who got to be Kori's personal guard two and a half years ago. What will happen when those two and a half years are done..?
1. Chapter 1

_The Silent Squid_

 _ **Chapter one**_

\- 2 years ago

"Sir, I am happy that I am your personal guard out of all of the Secret Guards. I, Nikairye Yukizune will protect you at all times. Kori, Sir, I understand that you employed me for me to protect you, but what I don't understand is why. You are more than capable to protect yourself…" Nikairye said questioningly. She had become the personal guard of Kori, the now second best player in The Ink Republic. The only thing she didn't understand was why Kori needed to be protected. Kori had put his hand on the back of his head and said, "Yuki, I know that this is something that you really want to know, but I'll tell you on a later date… I'm sorry, meet me at Golden Squid Hotel."

"D-date..? W-what do you mean-" Nikairye had remarked, but was cut off by Kori. "I didn't mean a relationship date Yuki. The only time we went on a date was when I lost a bar to you. Y-you must have wanted a date…" A slight blush arised on both Kori and Nikairye's cheeks. Nikairye had broken the silence , "Don't remind me of that day, It wasn't even real. You did it because you lost a bet." Kori looked with concern, "But I was actually willing to do it."

Nikairye had started thinking back about the date. She remembered how Kori was very happy to go somewhere with her. Nikairye had the feeling that she forced Kori to do it, but he showed no evidence of it. _He really looked like he enjoyed it… I hope I didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to…_

"I was unworthy of that date, Kori. The only reason why you lost was because you lost conscience on how much ink the 3K consumed. Once you ran out of ink, I had rushed in, then after that, it was game over." Nikairye wasn't all that great at anything else besides covering and being one of the best at offense.

"Your battling skills are very good, you have a strong will to go on and do great things. I know it's a bit unreasonable to have a personal guard, but it's necessary for the next few months." Kori had admired Yuki's battling at every aspect.

 _Author's Note: For the next couple of chapters, it'll be what happens when the start of the two years happen. And I'll try to do a weekly upload from chapter to chapter. I also have a life, so I may not meet that goal. I should have chapter 2 done by tomorrow (most likely). This is also my first upload, so I'm going to be very bad at this. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Silent Squid_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"Again, I am not worthy of the praise I am getting at the moment… And I've been meaning to ask, what is The Ink Republic anyway?" Said Nikairye in a confused tone. Kori took a moment to think about it, "It's the professional group that I am currently in. I just was bumped up to the second best player less than 24 hours ago. The more I think about it, the more details I leave out… Sorry about that."

"It is fine Sir. Just try not to leave out many details to the point I am more confused than I started." Nikairye asserted herself because of the fact that Kori often did that. "You're right, I should stop that, thank you Yuki." Kori had once again made Nikairye mad. It was one thing he hated doing, but it could not be helped. It happened naturally, and Nikairye had to deal with it ever since she became part of The Secret Guards.

Kori looked at his watch that was decorated with different colour squids on it. He had to look at it for a while considering that it was a bright day. "Im guessing that we should start wrapping up soon." Nikairye had looked at the time on her squid phone and realized the time also. "Huh, you're right. I have a couple more minutes before I have to go."

"When you get to Golden Squid, you should already know my room number. Once you are there, I will brief you on what's to come in your new job as a personal guard. And the topic as to why I need a personal guard. You will also get a complimentary weapon that is optional when you are in service." Kori had stopped talking casually and actually sounded like a commander.

Nikairye had saluted in a professional manner "Sir, yes Sir! What time shall the meeting be held?" Kori took some time to answer the question. _That's actually a good question. I haven't thought that far into this conversation._ "Hmm, be around there at midnight."

Nikairye had looked with astonishment, "Midnight? Don't you think that's an 'odd' time to have a meeting..?" She was mentally questioning why he had put that particular time. "Mainly because it is confidential information that cannot be in the wrong hands." Kori had said it with certain confidence that Yuki would understand. "Just be there later…"

 _Author's Note: Just as promised, I have chapter 2 out! This one is a bit longer than chapter one, but there is no significant difference in the words. Anyway, I should have chapter 3 done by Monday (most likely). Also, please enjoy the new chapter! Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Silent Squid_

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 **It was a cold midnight…** _Man, I wonder why he said to meet at midnight._ Thought Nikairye, she had been confused about this whole situation. While it was still odd for Kori to request this, Nikairye did not have a problem with it. She had always been loyal to everyone. It's almost as if she was meant to serve.

 **11:50pm… Ten minutes till midnight…**

"Alright… Ten minutes left until we meet. I'd better wait outside the door…" She had been leaning on Kori's door. Nikki was a bit nervous because of the fact that it was pitch black… The only thing that gave lighting was the hotel's hallway lights. The seconds felt like hours, and the minutes felt like years.

A sudden knock came from the inside of the room. It sorta scared Nikki because she was unaware of the time. "…Is that you, Yuki..?" She had responded with her specially designated knock. "Alright, next test…" A squid phone had came from the bottom of the door. "Enter your codename and SG code" Nikairye had picked up the phone and started entering what was needed. _I had forgot about all this security… alright, codename "AncientSecret"..._ For a second, Nikairye had forgot her SG code. _Oh yeah, SG "50429"..._

Nikairye had slid the phone back under the door. The door opened slowly, and Kori had been standing in the doorway. "You made it, Yuki. Sorry for the extra security, some people are posing as us… us as in the entire Secret Guard. It's natural that we take these precautions. So again sorry…" Even though she didn't know what was going on, she still understood it. "All that aside, the true purpose of this meeting… It has to do with you being a Personal Guard. It is a somewhat dangerous job. So I figured that you might have any second thoughts…" Nikairye had thought just for a few seconds. "I'm sure that I wanna do this job, It's one of the few things that i actually enjoy. I like splatting squids that could ever create trouble. Hehe… I even reek havoc in turf war, I sometimes think that i am on the field working for you and everyone else."

Nikairye was right about all that. She was a true monster in any type of combat, either it was close-range or long-range. She dominated them all, _relentlessly_. She liked to battle, but it wasn't her favourite thing to do. What she really enjoyed was going to the beach or flood zones to be by water. Even if it hurt her a tiny bit, she would put her hand in the water. She felt connected to _the humans that lost their lives due to rising water._ After that moment, she had peace of mind… but still enjoyed the view of it all. (Plus, she always loved to wear small clothing to the beach or flood zones) She had a feeling of what the humans had to deal with 12,000 years ago… all the pain of the water… hopelessness… she had a feeling of it all.

Other than that, she was like all the other squids. She loved what she did on a daily basis. She served, protected, and had fun.

"Ah, i see Yukki… thank you. Here, now that that is out of the way…" Kori had gone to a closet in the room, and he pulled out a vest with about 6 to 8 pockets and something that looked like combat pants or something relative to it. "Here, these are the formal attire for a personal guard. The vest is a bit informal, so it can be worn on a daily basis. It looks super fresh… and it was designed by yours truly." Nikairye had looked at the vest with pure intrigue. Also the fact that Kori had designed it himself. "It is designed to be efficient and effective on the field and running. Don't tell anyone, but you can hide a few weapons in the back-inside of the vest. Maybe a N-Zap '89 or a Splattershot Jr.. This is the prime design for any combat within this Secret Guard. Congradulations Nikairye, on being a Personal Guard." Kori held his hand out for a handshake. Nikairye had shook it, then she tackle-hugged him. They fell to the floor. "Thank you so much..! I promise to be the best that the Secret Guard can offer!"

Nikairye had put on the dark blue and black vest. Her eyes had started tearing up… "T-thank you.. This is the best thing a person has done to me in a few minutes. The vest is really comfortable,and sleek. Thank you again…" She had gave Kori a small kiss on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "...Take this as an extra 'thank you'... It's the best thing i can think of to show my true appreciation." Nikairye had gotten off of Kori, and they both got up. "Y-Yuki… Um…" Nikairye had smiled deviously. "Dont get too confused, Kori."

It was in fact, too late for Kori not to get confused. He was too far gone for the fact his brain is very fast. After that moment, his mind was already thinking of possible things to say, but nothing came out. "It's too late, I already am confused."

"That's not my fault, Kori… You're the one with the faster mind than anyone else I know." In fact, she had a fast mind, but not as fast as his. He is a very good improv battler, with little to nothing to worry about in any battle situation. Unless he was on a team of full-on n00bs. He had to carry them sometimes, with little to no energy at the end of the battle. With the turf scores so high, some people thought he was cheating… But how does one cheat in a sport where everyone has eyes on you?

After a few more minutes, Nikairye had left Kori's hotel room. Kori had a long day ahead of him, he could already tell. Maintaining a group of at least 10 squids was hard. He could only imagine what the leaders of 50+ squid squads had to deal with. "...How can they maintain that many squids..? It's sorta hard with 10 squids with me… I wonder how they do it."

Kori had finally felt how sleepy he was after that meeting. That, and he ran into a few walls here and there, so that helped him realize as well. "I'd better be going to sleep…" Kori looked at his squid watch. "Ugh… 1:34am.. I really need to sleep…" Once Kori was in his room, he had gone on his bed without changing. He slithered into the bed's sheets and went to sleep.

It was at 1:42am… all was silent as the dead of night. No sounds were emitted from anything… Until the time of 1:45am, a voice that was unfamiliar to Kori. It was the sounds of a female laughter was coming through the window…

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the month long delay guys... The actual chapter took a day and a half to create, but I sorta got lost within my programming. This was unfortunate but it had to be done. I apologize for the delay. This chapter is significantly longer than both of the previous chapters combined. I should write like this more. I'll try to live up to my weekly update. Again, chapter 4 should be done before April 3. Enjoy the story and please review._


End file.
